the Goonies: the curse of Maddison White
by xsammijoannex
Summary: Mickey and the gang meet the secret daughter of the famous notorious pirate, One-eyed Willy, she needs their help as much as they need hers and they go on a quest to find her fathers treasure with the murderous fratelli's behind them will she stay with her new friends or sail with her deceased father's ship?...and what will a certain mouthy member of the gang think of her? MouthxOC
1. Chapter 1

The goonies: madison fratelli

**A/N: hellooooo again my lovies! :D sorry it's been so long but I've had course work to deal with and stuff so… BUT! I'm back and ready to rumble! So this is a goonies fic, I've wanted to write one for a while now but never thought I had a good enough idea, oh! And before I forget everybody that read my last story '**_**slightly and nibs in love with a hook?' **_**I've had some trouble with ideas so if you could have a read and let me know what you think in a review that'd be great and if you got an idea of what I could write then PM me please! **

**The link for my characters main outfits will be at the bottom of every chapter if and when I change it so I hope you like**

'_Thoughts'_

'Flashbacks'

'**Memories'**

'_**Spells'**_

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own the goonies they belong to Spielberg I only own my OC!**

**P.S this is probably going to be my only long authors note unless I do the review thanks but I prefer PMing people thanks so enjoy!...**

**Maddie's POV:**

356 years it's been since my father went mad over the his last escape from the king with his treasure… he died 5 years after we were caved in this god forsaken cave. All the hard work and effort he put into the traps and escapes just for him to go mad and kill everyone! I know I sound silly how could I have lived for 356 years right? Well there's a story behind this so I'll be quite happy to tell you I don't get much company you see so I relish in the fact that I get a chance to tell my sorrowful tale.

Well… I guess it all started after the armada caught up to us my father, One-eyed Willy, the most wanted and feared pirate of the 16th century had decided to stand and fight against the king. You see he wasn't after the gold or the jewels.

He was after me.

He wanted the powers I possessed. If you haven't clocked on already I'm no ordinary immortal 15 year old pirate. I'm a caster (**special mentions in my next chapter for anyone who can guess what movie that's from^_^) **or more commonly known as a witch, but I prefer a caster doesn't make me sound as evil or demonic. Anyway, he had found out about the most notorious pirate's bastard witch daughter, and thought he could use me to destroy my father and go down in history for slaying '_the dark angel_' the name is foolish I know but that was what commoners and soldiers named me. My father wished to keep me a secret and protect me from the world and for that we had many… disagreements… about my freedom. But I loved him dearly he was my only family after all, apart from Stormfly and Astrid (**what are they from? also special mentions in my next chapter for the first one to get it right**) my phoenix and artic wolf and yes they are also still alive with me today. But because of his protective ways and my desires to protect myself, I got found out.

Father was positively furious with me; he scolded me for hours about how I should have listened to him and how stupid I was to let the king catch me, he used the mother card as well… he was all 'think hoe your mother would feel if she was alive right now! She gave her life to save you and all you can do to repay her is attempting to get killed!' he forgave me in the end but then we fought them. I blasted spells and slashed my duel swords while my father struck with his daggers and arrows. When we did get trapped I blamed myself, I became depressed. But then I noticed the change in my father, after all the booby-traps were just about finished he started making excuses to kill all his crew I left him to it, but then he turned on me…

"Father, please! Stop!" I begged.

He came closer to me with the bloodied dagger in his hands. I looked up into his crazed eyes hoping to find some shred of sanity left within them, but to no such luck.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE ARE HERE! IF YOU HAD JUST BEEN AN OBEDIENT CHILD THEN WE WOULD BE BACK HOME WITH YOUR GRANDPARENTS!" He screamed at me.

I backed into the corner with him slowly advancing on me, he snarled at me and raised the dagger higher into the air and aiming for my chest. He struck down as I dodged out of the way. He growled and spun to face me just as I retreated into the table. I had to try and save him or myself but I knew no spell that could revive his sanity… so I did the only thing I could do.

'**Raman gok walea!'** I bellowed a gust of black mist shaped as a skull came out of my hands and headed towards him he tried to move out of the way but he never made it. The mist struck his heart and disappeared. He heaved in and fell to his knees before me, just before he could fully hit the floor facing forwards I held him in my arms and cried over his hunched form. He heaved out again and I'll never forget his last words…

"I'm sorry…I lo-love y-y-you…" as he said those last words his eyes glazed over and his body went limp.

I screamed my frustration and hurt to the gods to see if they would listen but to no avail I was truly alone…

I cursed myself Astrid and Stormfly to be immortal until the day I would free my father's ship and forgive myself for all I did to him…

So now here I am all these years later sitting in a tree watching s boy clad in denim jeans a grey shirt and a denim jacket to match… I can feel that this is the boy that can save me and help me avenge my father once and for all...

To be continued…

**Read&amp;Review!**

** url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;ved=0CAcQjRw&amp;url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fexplore%2Fwomen%27s-pirate-costumes%2F&amp;ei=VuRDVfnCAey07gaulYAg&amp;bvm=bv.92189499,d.d2s&amp;psig=AFQjCNEW4eizCBadKsfj8sNZyZThZDJmCw&amp;ust=1430599081288410-my first costume idea**

**Pages; 2**

**word count; 1039**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting them

**A/N: so here we are again guys! Missed me? :D no?... Okay then *sniff* well then let's get busy shall we?**

**⭐️Special mentions!⭐️**

**Well done to Nialler1224 &amp; ducky3110 for correctly guessing the movie mention to 'how to train your dragon'!**

**Nobody seemed to know he second one, 'beautiful creatures' if you've never seen it I suggest you do! It's great!**

**Anyway you know the drill I don't own it I own my character and any plot changes.**

**Enjoy!**

'_Thoughts_'

'Flashbacks'

'**Memories**'

'**_Spells_**'

'_Telepathy'_

~chapter 1: meeting them~

Mikey's POV

"I can't wait to get outta here!" I complained hoping to actually believe it soon enough.

Brand, my adopted brother, stopped his weight training and gave me a look.

"Really?" He asked knowing the truth.

"Nah" I sighed. "I was just trying to delays myself... No uh... Dic-...dictate myself!" I explained.

Brand stopped again with a smug grin and corrected me.

"That's delude yourself dummy" he said.

"That's what I said!" I defended.

I went and surprise attacked brand by jumping on him he groaned at the added weight of my body to his weight machine.

"Thanks brand" I said smiling slightly

"I know how you feel wimp, I'm sure gonna miss this place too" he said grinning mischievously at me.

Next thing I know I'm being lifted into the air by his weight bar thing and dropped as someone bangs on the door. I get up to go answer it when brand pushes me back.

"Adopted wuss" he teases.

"Adopted wuss I ain't no adopted wuss I'll kill you brand!" I threatened.

When I heard giggling from the window in my room I turned to see what it was but it was gone. Shrugging I just took it as my imagination hoping for something exciting to happen before we have to leave.

When I got downstairs brand was looking at the screen door sneering.

"Oh! It's mouth!" He exclaimed flailing his hands in the air.

Maddie's POV

**( I can't be bothered to go through the scene when they all show up so I'm just gonna skip to Maddie if your a true goonies fan then you should know the scene off by heart!) **

Those boys, Mikey and Brand I believe, remind me of my relationship with my father I giggled at Mikey's comment. I nearly fell out of the tree trying to hide from his view. I scolded myself as he turned away. 'Great going idiot! You almost got yourself found out before they could find the map and Doubloon!' I watched the interaction between the boys and the one with the comb, mouth I think they call him.

"Jerk alert! It's chunk!" Moth shouted folding his arms and leaning against the door in a 'cool' manner.

"C'mon guys you gotta let me in" a little fat boy in ugly tennis shoes and floral shirt shouted.

He was hopping up and down hollering about how he saw two of the most amazing things in his entire life and one of them was in the tree. Wait I was in the tree! I peeked from my branch to see the boy looking straight at me gaping and Mikey and Mouth just ignoring him, thankfully. I looked at the boy and raised my finger to my lips to shush him. He nodded and carried on about the police chase he saw.

He did some weird dance with his shirt up whilst mouth was laughing at the, what he deemed , comical sight. Mikey took pity on the boy and pulled a string that set off a strange booby-trap that opened the gate. I was astonished it was almost identical to the type my dad had to open one of the floors in the tunnels.

~time skip brought to you by a dancing potato~

By the time the boy's mother had returned and left again I was bored and was beginning to lose all hope of them ever finding the map and doubloon. I heard a bark and looked down to the bottom of the tree to see Astrid, my Arctic wolf. Astrid was big for a wolf originally she is supposed to be about the size of a Great Dane but she grew bigger that that. Her eyes were the deepest, hypnotic colour of blue that was ever seen with silver flecks in the right amount of light. Her fur, although short, was soft like silk and her ears were always alert with little tufts of grey and white fur coating them. She sat at the base of the tree whining at me wagging her tail telling me it was time for dinner. '_Come my friend, they cannot be the ones to find it otherwise they would have found it by now!'_

_'Give them time Astrid, they have yet to go into the attic._ I told her calmly.

_'But it's dinner time!' _ She howled.

I shushed her as mouth came to the window and squinted to see what was howling. His eyed widened when he saw Astrid and he motioned for the guys to come to the window. They all looked out in disbelief and shock at seeing a white wolf sitting at the base of their tree wagging her tail and cocking her head at them in curiosity. Monkey came outside and slowly began to approach her.

"Come here girl it's okay we won't hurt you" he coaxed trying to get her to go closer to him.

She cocked her head further at him and whined.

"Mikey get back here mom'll ground my ass if you get eaten by a rabid wolf!" He hollered.

Astrid growled outraged at the horrendous comment. Brand stood frozen surprised she understood him.

_'If you won't feed me...they will haha!'_ She laughed as she trotted towards Mikey and licked his hand nuzzling him.

Mikey grinned and led her to go inside.

"Oh no you don't!"

Mikey's POV

"Oh no you don't!" A girls voice hollered from behind me.

I turned towards the tree again to see a girl jump down from the very top of the tree and land nimbly on the balls of her feet. She looked at the wolf disapprovingly while the wolf grunted and sulked.

"All this just because I told you to wait for dinner?" She asked the wolf.

She looked up and opened her muzzle.

"Well I was hungry what did you expect me to do? Starve?!" The wolf said.

The wolf spoke?! This was way cool!

"Who are you and what were you doing in our tree?" Brand asked coming up behind me and pulling me behind him protectively.

The girl turned to him and smiled she nodded her head in greeting then looked around her. She let out a shrill whistle and a ball of fire came flying towards her just before it hit her shoulder it turned into a beautiful red and gold bird. The bird and girl seemed to have a conversation. When her face turned grave she looked at Brand and asked if we could do introductions inside.

"I am Madison, madison White" she introduced herself.

She was about to say something else when the wolf coughed. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the wolf.

"I was getting to it!" She exclaimed.

"And this beast" the wolf grunted in protest. "Is one of my best and only friends Astrid. And the Phoenix is storm fly before anyone else wants to interrupt" she looked pointedly at Astrid.

Now that I got a good look at her, age was beautiful. She had long Snow White hair that fell down to the small of her back in light waves. Her skin was ivory with slightly tinted pink cheeks and rosy red lips. And the most astonishingly strange eyes I had ever seen. They were odd. Her left eye was a bright violet and the right was a shimmering gold. I broke my trance and looked around at the guys and noticed they were all silently observing her. brand with uncertainty and slight curiosity, chunk was outright gaping at her, data was fascinated with her and her 'friends' and mouth was of course being mouth and checking her out.

Maddie's POV

I noticed that mouth was staring at me. It kinda creeped me out but I'm used to it by now I sat on the floor as the boys sat around to hear about why I was in the window. I could tell that Brand and mouth didn't believe me but Mikey and the others seemed to believe me and asked a lot of questions.

"So how are you able to still be alive and so young?" Data asked.

" I'm a caster more commonly known as a witch" I told them looking them in the eyes to show I was not lying.

Brand and mouth laughed and told me it was a good joke. I glared and stood informant of them in a seductive manner. They stopped laughing when they saw me so close to them.

**(If you know the song 'long, long ago' from 'pan's labyrinth.' Then think of it now as she 'seduces' brand and mouth XD)**

I started to hum softly as I circled the chair they occupied. I ignored mouth and focuses on brand. He looked into my golden eye and his eyes glazed over as I pulled him up form his chair. I hummed louder as I got him to stand and wrap an arm around my waist like he was going to lead me in a dance when I stopped humming he had both arms wrapped around me and his face was close to mine. She shook his head and his eyes widened when he saw how close he was to me. He jumped back like I had burned him and sat back down blushing Astrid was howling, literally, with laughter.

"Tha-that doesn't prove anything!" Brand stuttered embarrassed that Astrid was laughing at him.

I felt eyes burning into my back I looked at mouth and he glared at me. I raised an eye brow and he turned away from me silently stewing in anger. I snickered to myself and turned back to brand.

"Okay then how about this?" I lifted the entirety of the living room furniture into the air with a flick of my wrist. (Think Carrie when she was practicing telekinesis in her room) I let it float around for a moment as the boys looked around astounded by what I just did I slowly waved my hand and the furniture gently set itself into its right positions again.

"Believe me now?" I grinned while they all looked at me with excitement and amazement.

**A/N: aaaaaand cliffy! That's all for this chapter I want to write more but I don't want to put too much into a chapter that and I'm working n my other stories too. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do t forget to read and review! **

**Outfit for Maddie in this chapter:**

explore/country-girls-outfits/

**See you soon everyone!**

**Sammijoanne xx**


End file.
